


Lookout Date

by A (AILiSeki)



Series: Valentine's Dates [2]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/A
Summary: Mrs. Bass first name here, Alose, is her surname in the French translation. I used it because I like how it sounds.





	Lookout Date

When she learned about what happened in Hotel Denouement, Alose Bass knew she could not wait in jail for any longer. Her lawyer had assured her she would be able to leave soon, as the evidence of her guilt was poor and the only witness spoke highly in her favor. But she couldn't wait. She could only imagine how terrified Babs was, she couldn't leave her on her own.

Alose made the right friends and managed to run away without being caught (security was a joke in that place). She stole a car and drove to Babs place, told her to pack her bags, and drove with her into the night.

"You shouldn't have run away!" Babs scolded her. "You will only get in bigger trouble."

"Jail was getting boring." Alose said, dismissively. "Besides, I will only get in trouble if I am caught."

Babs reached for her paper bag. Alose remained silent while she calmed down.

"Where are we going now?" Babs asked.

"I have a draft for a route based on how much of a distance the police can cover while respecting speed limit." Alose said. "It's traced on the map inside the glove compartment." She paused. "But there's somewhere I would like to go first."

"You are the driver." Babs said in the slightly anxious sounding tone she used to make jokes.

Alose took a turn and drove up a hill. She stopped the car at a lookout. The place seemed to be forgotten, as there was no one else, and what was built was old and in need of repairs. Alose walked Babs to the center of it.

From there they could see the ocean, extending for miles and miles. Blue, strong and gentle at the same time. Looking to the other side, they could see the city, the streetlights on as the twilight painted the sky in shades of orange and pink.

"It's beautiful." Babs said. "Why did we come here?"

Alose wrapped an arm around Babs' shoulder.

"I wanted to show you the view."

Babs smiled.

"It's beautiful." She repeated.

They watched the view in silence, making themselves comfortable in each other's arms.

"You are the bravest woman I know, Barbara." Alose said, using her full name to emphasize her seriousness.

Babs chuckled nervously.

"I am not brave at all, Alose."

"Yes, you are." Alose insisted. "You are a survivor. A warrior." Before Babs could protest, Alose kissed her lips. "I know it must be really hard to deal with all you have seen, but I know you can do it. And I will do all I can to help you."

Babs' smile turned a little less nervous, a little more sincere.

**Author's Note:**

> Mrs. Bass first name here, Alose, is her surname in the French translation. I used it because I like how it sounds.


End file.
